


【狼冬/鹰冬/盾冬PWP】My Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 漫画背景，冬兵刊，夜魔侠狼叔鹰眼大盾四打冬冬之后的惩罚脑洞，背景CP寡冬。





	

“我是真想揍痛你的小屁股。”男人粗粝的声音带着怒气，一只宽厚有力的大手捂在巴基嘴上，另一只手蒙住了他的眼睛。“我以为你以前干的那些事就够蠢了，没想到你还能干出更蠢的事情来。”

啪的一声脆响，被高高抬起、裸露在空气中的臀部上传来一阵火辣辣的疼痛。他猛地抖动了一下身体，一声惊呼被嘴唇上男人手掌粗糙的触感和味道压了回去。啪，又是一下重击。“你个蠢熊孩子！”

洛根狠狠地揍了他十几下，然后将他的身体翻过来，让他跪趴在光滑的金属条桌表面，然后从背后掰开了他被揍得红肿发烫的屁股。克林特坐在桌子上，按着他的后脑，仍旧捂着他的眼睛，放开了他的嘴唇，将他的头引导到那处所在。他大口地喘着气，鼻尖凑上了男人金色的毛发。

克林特的阴茎深深地整根顶进他的喉咙，与此同时洛根也在后面插了进来，他的呻吟被堵在嗓子眼里，发出一声绵长的闷哼。男人用力而快速地狠抽了十几下。然后抓住巴基不安的手腕，将他的双手扭到背后攥着，腰向下压，让他把屁股抬得更高，加大了双腿打开的角度，来完整地承受男人粗厚阴茎的进犯。洛根的阴囊不停地拍在他被揍红的屁股上，一阵阵的刺痛，巴基的身体被顶得摇摇晃晃，不停向前耸动着，用喉头一下下地含住克林特捅进来的东西。

“你早就需要这个了，巴基。”

克林特喘着气，手指穿过他的头发。洛根在后面嘲笑似的冷哼了一声，惩罚性地在他身体里面重重一撞。“孩子，我说过，你可不止有一个女朋友。”

他哭出声来，洛根的阴茎比史蒂夫短一点，但是更粗，男人在抽离他的身体之后刻意地用龟头磨蹭着被捅红的肛口，来回地画圈。强烈的刺激感让他的呻吟和喊叫都憋得快要爆炸了，巴基扭动着，试图想要抬起头来，口水沿着他的嘴角直往下淌，沾湿了男人的金色毛发。

克林特握住他的后颈，被弓弦磨出的茧子摩擦着他的皮肤，稳定有力地将他再次按下去。

阴茎直捅进喉咙里，反射性的作呕感他眼前一阵阵发黑，嘴和屁股都被插入塞满，剧烈快感几乎要让他窒息。但这被惩罚、被掌控的感觉，却奇怪地带来了镇定，一直抓紧他心脏的恐慌在暴风骤雨般的激烈性爱下被驱散了一线，男人们的声音在他耳边清晰起来。

“……对抗冬兵的控制程序……你做得到的……巴基……”

是的，他需要这个。

在洛根把他的肠子都操到麻木之前他们两人对换了位置，老狼的阴茎直立着，硬挺挺地杵在他面前，巴基瘫软般趴在桌上，几乎没有力气再去为他口交，洛根抬起他的脸，随意地在他嘴里套弄着，很快就射出了浓厚的精液。

克林特的阴茎有一个向上的角度，慢慢插进来的感觉像是另一种角度的内部扩张，巴基躺在洛根硬邦邦的大腿上，呜咽着，被自己的眼泪和口水糊了一脸。

克林特最终停在了他体内深处的敏感点上，那个又硬又热的玩意灼热而熨帖地挤压着他的肠壁，按摩着那快乐之源，用手环过他的腰，来回揉按着巴基被捅得微微鼓起的小腹。内外夹击的快感让他叫得嗓子都哑了，洛根嗤笑着，将三根手指捅进了巴基嘴里玩弄着他的舌头。

金发的男人在他体内射精并且拔出来之后他的后穴已经一塌糊涂，被干得红肿绵软的肌肉朝外翻着，露出内里潮湿熟红的黏膜，微微地颤抖着向内收缩。精液不住地从穴口处往下流，他感觉自己被彻底打开了，合不上了。而洛根再次将他翻过来，仰躺在桌上，走到他的双腿之间。

巴基看不见他的动作，在有什么东西碰触到他的穴口时只是本能地瑟缩着。那玩意比鸡蛋大一点，柔软的材质，并不冰冷。巴基刚觉得安心了一点，就感觉到洛根将那东西往他身体里面越推越深。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

巴基的尖叫声让推开门的史蒂夫微微皱起了眉头，“你们完事了吗？还是需要再多几分钟？”他说。

“抱歉，队长。”洛根喘了口气，他和克林特都转过头来看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫注视着双腿大大分开，仰面躺在金属条桌上的巴基，他周身的皮肤在汗水润泽下都泛起了潮红的颜色，大眼睛里满溢着泪水，同样地侧过头，向着他伸出一只手来。

“史蒂夫……”

巴基的声音柔软而嘶哑，史蒂夫默不作声地掏出了他的手机。“有娜塔莎的消息了，”他说，“是好消息，她逃出来了。”

房间里面另外三个男人都大大松了一口气，“太好了。”克林特说。史蒂夫不置可否，他在手机上点了两下，将娜塔莎发来的短信递到众人面前。

【替我看好詹姆斯，千万别让他再冲动。】

巴基轻轻地发出一声抽噎，史蒂夫走到他大张的双腿之间，扫视着那一塌糊涂的淫靡景象。一根黑色的塑胶线悬在嫩红的花蕊外面，史蒂夫伸手拉动了一下，巴基立即发出了一连串的惊叫声。

“不！……我、啊！……啊啊啊啊啊啊呀！……”

“是什么东西？”史蒂夫问，手掌转而按上巴基微微鼓胀的小腹，坚实的腹肌在他手掌底下不住地痉挛着，他试着往下按了按，除了巴基的哭喘尖叫之外并没有探测出更多的东西。

“一个跳蛋。”洛根咧开嘴笑了笑，“塞得有点深。”

史蒂夫再次捉住那根系绳往外拉，巴基哭叫得不行，瘫软的身体像是离水的鱼一样在桌面上挣扎着，克林特不得不再次把手指塞进他嘴里避免他咬到自己的舌头。“唔……不……不要……不、不行了……唔……肠子……肠子要被抽出来了啊！……”

系绳在史蒂夫手上绕了好几圈，美国队长也感兴趣地瞪大了眼睛。“这么深？是怎么放进去的？”

洛根拍了拍巴基的屁股，伸出两根手指拨开他湿漉漉的柔软后穴，左手亮出了爪子。“这样。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，安慰般地轻拍着哭得越发大声的巴基的屁股，“好了，不会伤到你的，让我把这个弄出来，好吗？”

等史蒂夫终于把跳蛋从他后穴里拉出来的时候，巴基已经叫得发不出声音来，他两眼发直，无神地盯着天花板，史蒂夫将他从冰冷的桌面上抱了起来，穿过走廊，一直走进了卧室里。

巴基是真不行了，他从头到尾前面连碰都没有被碰过，却被干出了五六次前列腺高潮。史蒂夫脱了衣服，躺在床上，让巴基双腿分开跪在他的腿间，他巨大的阴茎已经高高地硬挺起来。巴基吸着气，舔着嘴唇，他连跪都跪不住了，更别说趴下去给史蒂夫来一次致歉的口活。洛根和克林特在后面扶稳了他的身体。

“想要这个？”史蒂夫问，巴基有气无力地点点头。

“不行。”史蒂夫说。“巴基，你得长长记性，好吗？”

“如果我请求你——不要再做出一时冲动而将你自己置于危险之中的事情来，你会答应我吗？”

巴基抽泣了一声。

“我……我很抱歉……史蒂夫……”他的声音软绵绵的，满是情欲的痕迹，却很认真。“我……我爱你们……我也爱小娜……她……你们都对我太重要了……我……”他说不下去了，温热的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地滴在史蒂夫皮肤上。队长爱怜地拍了拍他的腰，让他勉力跪稳。

“这本来是下个月给你的生日礼物。”史蒂夫说，从床头柜里摸出一个绒面的小盒子。“但是现在，我想把它送给你，作为惩罚和告诫，你愿意接受吗，巴基？”

巴基勇敢地点了点头，但当史蒂夫打开盒子时，他还是禁不住双腿一软，全身的重量都靠在了洛根和克林特的手臂上。

盒子里面装着一对流光溢彩、用钻石镶嵌着A字的小巧精美的乳环。

“一个你想要的标记。”史蒂夫柔声说，“一个秘密复仇者，美国队长的男孩。戴上它，记住你的身份，巴基。不要再让你的朋友们伤心。”

“你仍然是我们中间的一份子，你得相信我们。”洛根说。

巴基闭着眼，胡乱地点着头，压抑不住满眶的热泪。

洛根和克林特，再次一个固定住他的身体，一个蒙住了他的眼睛和嘴。看不见史蒂夫的动作，在感受到那有力的手指开始捻弄他的乳头时他不由自主地颤栗起来，乳头发硬，全身都绷紧了，连一直被刻意无视的阴茎也抬起了头来。

“你硬了。”

史蒂夫轻轻地笑了一声，用那种轻快、温暖的语气说。

……是的，他想要这个。

尖锐的疼痛穿过敏感的器官时他无声地张开了嘴，大口吸气，吮吸着那温暖而厚实的手掌上汗水和精液的味道。一下，很快是第二下，疼痛的代价是值得的，史蒂夫扶着他的腰，稍微挪动了一个角度，就用他巨大、火热的阴茎填满了他。

身后的两个男人放开了他，巴基整个人向下滑去，被史蒂夫扶着，深深地贯穿在他的阴茎上。他睁开溢满泪水的眼睛，低头看见自己挺立的胸肌上，那两点属于史蒂夫的印记正闪闪发光。

 

END.


End file.
